Les déboires de Lina chez les sorciers
by Excel-chan
Summary: Lina inverse débarque à Poudlard. Ça se passe dans la 5eme année d'Harry Potter, mais il n'y a aucun spoiler. R&R s'il vous plait
1. L'arrivée à Poudlard

Disclamer : Les personnages d'Harry Potter et de Slayers ne m'appartiennent pas.  
  
Chapitre 1 : L'arrivée à Poudlard  
  
Harry, Ron et Hermionne amorçaient leur 5eme année. Dans la grande salle de Poudlard, les étudiants attendais l'arrivée des nouveaux élèves pour la cérémonie de répartition. Ceux-ci entrèrent finalement. Harry, Ron et Hermione remarquèrent dans la rangée des élèves une petite rouquine, presque aussi rousse que Ron. Ils ne savaient pas pourquoi, mais elle les intriguait. Après avoir chanter la chanson du Choixpeau, la répartition se fit sans encombres. Toutefois, une seule élève ne fut pas appelée pour aller mettre le Choixpeau : c'était la rouquine. Après que tous les nouveux eurent rejoint leurs tables respectives, le professeur Dumbledore pris la parole : « Mer chers élèves, j'ai aujourd'hui j'ai le grand plaisir d'accueillir une nouvelle étudiante dans notre école, mais une étudiante spéciale, déjà par le fait qu'elle a 15 ans et qu'elle entrera directement en 5eme année.  
  
-HEIN??!! firent les élèves étonnés  
  
-Je vous pris d'être très gentil avec celle, reprit Dumbledore. Si tu veux bien venir s'il te plait. »  
  
La rouquine s'avança. Elle était plutôt petite pour une fille de 15 ans.  
  
« Je vous présente Lina Inverse, annonça Dumbledore. Ce qui rend cette fille si spéciale, c'est qu'elle vient du passé.  
  
-QUOI!!!!?????? s'exclamèrent tous les élèves.  
  
-Elle a été prise dans un trou spatio-temporel et elle est maintenant prise à notre époque. Elle va donc étudier ici le temps de trouver un moyen de rentrer chez elle. »  
  
Se fut à ce moment que Malfoy décida qu'il devait passer un commentaire :  
  
-« Dis donc la rouquine, tu est plate comme un crêpe! C'est courant le sous- développement de la taille et de la poitrine à ton époque? » Et il éclata de rire accompagné de tous les serpentards. Ils ne rirent pas longtemps. Ils n'avaient pas encore eu l'occasion de découvrir le caractère de Lina, mais l'occasion leur fut donnée à ce moment-là. Lina devint rouge de rage. Elle leva les mains vers le ciel et cria : « FLARE ARROW! » Draco eu tout juste le temps de voir la flèche arrivé avec horreur et de l'éviter. Tous les élèves regardèrent Lina avec étonnement, tellement qu'ils en oublièrent de rire. Lina bouillonnait encore de rage quand McGonagall vint la voir pour la calmer pendant que Dumbledore expliquait : « Je n'avais pas eu le temps de vous prévenir que Lina utilise un type de magie qui n'existe plus à notre époque. Elle n'a jamais tenu une baguette magique de sa vie, mais elle est tout de même extrêmes puissante, une des sorcières les plus puissante de son époque. Maintenant que tout est expliqué, si tu veux bien venir t'asseoir Lina, nous allons te dire dans quelle maison tu sera. » 


	2. Le Choixpeau Magique

Chapitre 2 : Le Choixpeau Magique  
  
Lina vint s'asseoir sur le tabouret tout en continuant à jeter un regard mauvais vers Malefoy. McGonagall aller chercher la Choixpeau. Dès que Lina l'aperçu, elle eu un sursaut. « C'est quoi cette horreur ?!» Le Choixpeau magique répliqua, insulté : « Un peu de respect, s'il vous plait! -OUAH!!!!, hurla Lina -Calmez-vous, mademoiselle Inverse, il n'y a rien à craindre, assura McGonagall. -D.D'accord, dit Lina »  
  
Tandis que McGonagall déposait le Choixpeau sur la tête de Lina, on pouvait voir que le corps de cette dernière était parcouru de frissons. Lorsque le Choixpeau eu touché la tête de Lina, il se remit à parler : « Hum, c'est très difficile comme choix. Je vois que tu as des qualités qui pourraient convenir à toues les maisons. Hum hum. » tandis que le Choixpeau réfléchissait, Lina avait peu à peu retrouvé son calme. Finalement, elle reprit la parole : « Dites donc vous, si vous croyez que j'ai toute la journée! Ça vous dirais de vous dépêcher un peu? -Mais pourquoi tant d'impatience?! Enfin, puisque je dois prendre un décision je vais t'envoyer à ... GRYFFONDOR!! »  
  
Tous les élèves de Gryffondor se mirent à applaudir très fort. Ils avaient déjà commencé à porter de l'affection à Lina quand elle avait envoyé la flèche de feu à Malefoy. McGonagall retira le Choixpeau et fit signe à Lina d'aller s'asseoir à la table des Gryffondor. Lina se dirigea et alla s'asseoir à côté d'Hermione, en face d'Harry et de Ron. Hermione pris la parole la première : « Salut! Je m'appelle Hermione et voici Ron et Harry. Ravie de te connaître! -Moi aussi », leur répondit Lina, qui ce disait que ces trois là avaient l'air pas mal et qu'elle pourrait probablement profiter d'une amitié avec eux. Puis, elle remarqua que Ron la dévisageait avec un air admiratif. « Qu'est-ce qu'il a lui? -Je crois qu'il t'a en admiration parce que tu as réussi à fermer le clapet de Malefoy en lui envoyant une flèche feu, lui répondit Harry . D'ailleurs, je crois que toute l'école sauf les Serpentards t'a en admiration maintenant. -Si tu le dit, mais les gars de ce types méritent de finir griller et dans mon estomac » conclu Lina avec un sourire machiavélique aux lèvres. Les autres la regardèrent avec un frisson, mais comme elle détestait Malefoy, elle était de leur côté, ils n,Avaient donc rien à craindre. C'est à ce- moment que Dumbledore pris la parole : « Maintenant mes chers élèves, comme vous le savez, cette année encore, nous avions besoin d'un nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal. Laissez -moi donc l'honneur de vous le présenter. Venez je vous prie » Le nouveau professeur s'approcha donc. Dès qu'il fut enter dans la pièce, on entendit Lina hurler dans toue l'école : « QUOIIIIIIIIIII??????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Qu'est-ce que tu fait ici???????!!!!!!!!!!»  
  
à suivre 


	3. L'arrivé du nouveau professeur de Défenc...

Chapitre 3 : Le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal  
  
Tous regardèrent Lina d'une manière étrange. Ils se disaient : « Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle crie comme ça? Est-ce qu'elle le connaît? » Lina regarda avec fureur le professeur et hurla : « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Xellos????!!!!!!  
  
-Allons Lina, calme toi, dit Xellos avec son sourire habituel. Figure-toi que j'ai été pris en même temps que toi dans le trou spatio-temporel et que je me suis retrouvé à la même époque que toi.  
  
-Alors pourquoi je ne t'ai pas vu quand je me suis réveillés?  
  
-Je me suis réveillé avant toi et donc je suis parti avant toi.  
  
-PARDON!!!!!!!!! Tu as osé m'abandonné!!!!!!!  
  
-Pas étonnant, répondit Malefoy qui s'était enfin remis de sa flèche et même qui semblait avoir complètement oubliée. Qui voudrait s'accaparer d'une fille comme toi?  
  
-Toi.. murmura Lina qui semblait redoubler de fureur. FLARE ARR.. »  
  
À ce moment-là, Harry et Ron empoignèrent chacun un bars de Lina et Hermione lui mis la main sur la bouche.  
  
« Arrête, lui dit Harry. Ce n'est pas qu'on veux protéger Malefoy, ça nous ferait même plaisir qu'il reçoive un bonne correction, mais il faut quand même penser aux autres élèves!  
  
-Ok, répondit Lina en redescendant ses bras, mais gare à toi, Malefoy, ce n'est que partie remise.  
  
-Tu n'a vraiment rien perdu de ton caractère Lina, dit Xellos, toujours aussi impulsive »  
  
Lina se retourna vers Xellos et avant même que les autres ait put la retenir elle cria : « FIRE BALL ». Les élèves figèrent. Alors que la fire ball de Lina allait toucher Xellos, un champs de protection se créa autour de lui et la balle fut arrêtée. Tous les élèves furent impressionnés, et même les professeurs.  
  
« Ce n'est rien, dit Xellos, j'ai l'habitude de Lina et je suis capable de me défendre contre son sale caractère   
  
-Pardon!!!!! » cria Lina  
  
Pour être sûre de ne pas manquer son coup cette fois, elle se dirigea vers Xellos et, une fois rendue, lui donna une bonne claque en arrière de la tête. Xellos se retrouva à plat ventre sur le sol. « Ça t'apprendra, lui dit Lina  
  
-Je sens que cette année va être intéressante » dit Xellos en se levant.  
  
Ensuite, puisqu'elle y était, Lina se dirigea vers Dumbledore. Arrivée devant lui, elle lui dit : « Voulez-vous bien me dire pourquoi vous avez engager ce prêtre à double face pour être un professeur, surtout un professeur de Défence contre les Forces du Mal?  
  
-Vous avez bien vu par vous même qu'il était un très bon magicien, mademoiselle Lina, dit Dumbledore en souriant. Il sera très capable d'assumer ce poste.  
  
-MAIS C'EST UN DÉMON!!!! Cria Lina. AU SENS PROPRE DU TERME!!  
  
-Je sais, il me l'a dit, répondit Dumbledore, toujours souriant.  
  
-Mon Dieu.. dit Lina en soupirant, je ne vous comprendrez jamais »  
  
Puis elle retourna s'asseoir.  
  
À suivre 


	4. Trouver une baguette magique

Chapitre 4 : Trouver une baguette magique  
  
« Maintenant, dit Dumbledore, il est l'heure de manger.  
  
YOUPI!!!!!! , hurla Lina. Mon pauvre petit estomac commençait à être en voie perdition! »  
  
Tout le monde la regarda un peu bizarrement, mais il n'y pensèrent plus après avoir vu le festin qui s'offrait à eux. Évidemment, ils remarquèrent que Lina mangeait comme un gloutonne qui n'avait pas manger depuis une semaine, mais il n'était presque pas mieux. Après le repas, Dumbledore demanda aux préfets d'aller reconduire les élèves, amis il demanda à Lina et Xellos de rester.  
  
« Lina, il faudrait que tu aille t'acheter une baguette magique maintenant si tu veux pouvoir suivre les cours. Xellos va y aller avec toi.  
  
- Je suis d'accord pour la baguette, amis si je n'en ai pas réellement besoin, dit Lina, MAIS POURQUOI JE DOIS AMMENER CE DÉMON AVEC MOI!!!!????  
  
- Allons, allons, dit Xellos, ça va très bien aller.  
  
- Et puis je ne peux pas te laisser aller sans un professeur pour t'accompagner et c'est lui qui te connais le mieux, dit Dumbledore en souriant.  
  
- D'accord, je ne gagnerai pas sur celle-là, mais je veux amener Harry, Ron et Hermione avec moi. Je ne veux pas être seule avec lui ou je vais faire un malheur.  
  
- My, my, Lina, tu as une si mauvaise opinion de moi, lui dit Xellos.  
  
- Disons que je ne veux pas prendre de risque avant de savoir ce que tu as en tête, je te connais assez bien.  
  
- Très bien, dit Dumbledore, va les prévenir tout de suite, vous partez maintenant. »  
  
À peine une heure plus tard, les cinq était au Chemin de Traverse.  
  
« Bon, on va où maintenant?, demanda Lina.  
  
- Chez Ollivander, c'est là qu'il y a les meilleures baguettes, lui répondit Harry en pointant du doigt la boutique de l'autre côté de la rue .»  
  
Rendue à la boutique, monsieur Ollivander les accueillis avec le sourire.  
  
« Bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous?  
  
-Il nous faudrait une baguette pour elle, dit Xellos en pointant Lina du doigt. - Très bien, je vais regarder. »  
  
Il alla chercher quelques baguettes. Puis il en tendit une à Lina. Elle la regarda puis lui demanda :  
  
« Qu'est-ce que je fais avec ce truc?  
  
- Mais agitez-là, répondit Ollivander. Tenez, essayez de brûler cette plante.  
  
- Mais ça complètement idiot!!! Je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour le faire, regardez! FIRE BALL! »  
  
Le plante brûla sous l'effet de la boule de feu. Ollivander regarda Lina avec de grands yeux. Harry, Ron et Hermione était complètement découragés. Xellos souriait et se retenait de rire. Puis, il s'approcha de Lina.  
  
« On sais très bien que tu est capable de faire ça, dit-il à Lina, amis cette baguette est une nécessité si tu veux suivre les cours, alors fait un effort.  
  
- Mon dieu, quelle époque., dit Lina. Bon, très bien. »  
  
Elle agita la baguette et des étincelles orange et noires en sortirent.  
  
« Très bien, dit Ollivander qui avait retrouver ses esprits. Cette baguette est faite pour vous.  
  
- Parfait! dit Lina. On peut rentrer maintenant?  
  
- Tu n'as besoin de rien d'autre? lui demanda Hermione.  
  
- Non.  
  
- Alors rentrons, dit Ron. Je veux aller me coucher, moi. »  
  
Ils rentrèrent tous et allèrent dans leurs dortoirs respectifs. Les lits d'Hermione et de Lina était voisins. Avant de se coucher, elles décidèrent de regarder les cours qu'elles avaient ensemble. Apparemment, elles avaient tous leurs cours ensemble. Tout à coup, Lina réalisa quelque chose et elle failli hurler, mais elle se contint.  
  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? lui demanda Hermione  
  
- Oh non..., dit Lina qui avait des sueurs froides. Regarde notre premier cours.  
  
- Défense contre les Forces du Mal, lu Hermione.  
  
- NON!!!!!!! Pourquoi dois-je commencer avec Xellos???!!!!! » Pendant ce temps, Xellos avait lui aussi regarder son horaire et quand il constata que son premier cours était avec Lina, il sourit.  
  
« Je crois qu'on va bien s'amuser! »  
  
à suivre 


	5. Le premier cours

Chapitre 5 : Le premier cours  
  
Le lendemain matin, Lina se réveilla après une bonne nuit de sommeil. Elle remarqua qu'Hermione n'était pas là. Elle s'habilla donc rapidement et se dirigea à toute vitesse vers le réfectoire pour aller déjeuner. Elle trouva rapidement ses trois amis puisque comme il était de bonne heure, la salle était presque vide. Elle s'assit. Hermione remarqua que Lina la regardait avec un air quasi meurtrier.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu as? demanda Hermione visiblement mal à l'aise  
  
- Tu aurais pu me réveiller pour aller déjeuner  
  
- Mais... tu avais l'air de si bien dormir! Et puis l'heure pour le réveil n'était pas encore passée!  
  
- Tu ne sais pas que l'estomac c'est sacré! Même si on dort bien, il n'y a rien qui passe avant l'estomac!  
  
- Allons, allons, Lina, répliqua doucement Harry pour la calmer. Elle te promet qu,elle va te réveiller à l'avenir, hein Hermione?  
  
- Oui, c'est promis!  
  
- Bon, ça va pour cette fois, conclut Lina. Passons aux choses sérieuses. Itadakimasu! »  
  
Et elle s'empiffra de la même manière que la veille, au plus grand découragement de ses amis. Lorsqu'elle eut enfin fini, ils discutèrent un peu.  
  
« Dites les filles, c'est quoi votre premier cours, questionna Ron. Nous, c'est défenses contre les forces du mal.  
  
- Nous deux aussi, répondit Hermione  
  
- Oh non! hurla Lina  
  
- Ben quoi? dit Ron qui avait failli faire une crise cardiaque.  
  
- Tu as oublié? Notre professeur, c'est Xellos Elle ne veut tout simplement pas y aller, répondit Hermione  
  
- J'avais complètement oublié, dit Lina désespérée.  
  
- Il ne peut quand même pas être si mauvais que ça, dit Harry.  
  
- Je te rappelle que même s'il n'en a pas l'air, c'est un démon pur et dur, un des plus puissant même. En général, ça lui arrive d'être pas si mal, et même d'être très utile. Le problème, c'est qu'il a n don phénoménal pour cacher ce qu'il pense et ça m'énerve. J'ai toujours l'impression qu'il a une idée derrière la tête malheureusement, ses idées me concernent souvent.  
  
- Allez, ne t'en fait pas. On ne fera peut-être pas le poids, mais s'il te fait quelque chose, on va t'aider, dit Harry  
  
- Ouais, répondirent les deux autres »  
  
Line leur sourit.  
  
« C'est gentil, amis vous savez, s'il voulait me faire quelque chose de dangereux, il l'aurait probablement déjà fait. Je redoute plus quelque chose de désagréable. Enfin, on verra »  
  
Vint enfin leur cours fatidique. Lina s'assit à la même table qu'hermione. Elle constata enduite que les Serpentards étaient dans le cours lorsqu'elle vit Malfoy. Elle n'eut pas le temps de rager car Xellos entra dans la salle de classe.  
  
« Bonjour! dit-il joyeusement.  
  
- Bonjour monsieur Metallium, répondirent tous les élèves sauf Lina.  
  
- Salut Xellos, dit Lina.  
  
- Je vous en pris, faites comme Lina, appelez-moi Xellos  
  
- Dites Xellos, demanda un élève, c'est vrai que vous êtes un démon?  
  
- J'aurais préféré le garder secret, mais oui, c'est vrai.  
  
- Mais c'est absurde qu'un démon enseigne la défense contre les forces du mal! dit un autre élève.  
  
- Comment ça? demanda Xellos avec une pointe de malice dans la voix. Dumbledore a dit lui-même que je suis quelqu'un de très puissant et que donc je suis apte à vous enseigner.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que nous dite qu'il ne va soudain vous prendre l'envie de tous nous tuer? demanda une fille.  
  
- Je ne suis pas un petit démon de bas étage moi, je ne tue pas pour le plaisir. Je ne fait que ce qui est utile à ma maîtresse et je ne vois en quoi tous vous tuer lui serait utile. Enfin, passons au cours. Le meilleur moyen d'apprendre à se défendre, c'est d'essayer. Sortez vos baguettes et avec moi à l'extérieur. »  
  
Tous les élèves, en particulier Harry, étaient très contents. Harry trouvait que ce cours commençait exactement comme celui du professeur Lupin. Lina ne trouvait pas ça désagréable non plus, elle trouvait que ça la dérouillerait un peu. Arrivés dans la cours, les élèves virent une immense boite.  
  
« Voilà. J'ai décidé de commencer par quelque chose de simple. Ne vous inquiétez pas. SI ça tourne mal, je vais vous aider. Vous devrez donc vous défendre contre... des limaces géantes! dit Xellos en levant le devant de la boite. »  
  
Lina poussa un hurlement si fort, si aigu et si atroce qu'il faillit casser tout ce qu'il y avait en vitre dans le château en entier. Elle se jeta au cou de celle qui était la plus proche d'elle, en l'occurrence Hermione. Elle tremblait, elle était en état de panique.  
  
« Papa, maman! Aidez-moi! Grande sœur! Je m'excuse pour tout ce que je t'ai fait! Au secours! Pitié! sanglotait Lina »  
  
Le Gryffondors la regardaient à la fois surpris et désolés. Les Serpentards, en particulier Malfoy, eux, se tordaient de rire. Xellos, qui semblait un peu amusé lui aussi, dit rentrer les limaces dans la boite.  
  
« Ça va Lina, ça va, lui dit Ron, Xellos a fait rentrer les limaces. »  
  
Lina se retourna et se calma un peu en ne voyant plus les limaces. Pendant ce temps, les Serpentards continuaient de s'époumoner en riant de Lina.  
  
« Fermez-la! hurla Harry. Tout le droit d'avoir peut de quelque chose et vous n'échappez pas à la règle, tous autant que vous êtes!  
  
- Oh, le petit Potter prend la défense de la pauvre Inverse, dit Malfoy d'un ton moqueur. Que c'est mignon ! Non mais! Qu'on ne me fasse pas croire que cette peureuse est la sorcière la plus puissante de son époque! »  
  
Et il éclata de rire à nouveau. Cette fois, c'était plus que ce que Lina pouvait endurer. Ayant retrouver toutes ses facultés, elle se leva, bouillonnante de rage, et cria : « Freeze Brid !»  
  
Tout le monde resta stupéfait et les filles de Serpentard hurlaient. Malfoy avait eu tout juste le temps de se retourner et il se retrouva complètement pris dans un bloc de glace. Harry, Ron et Hermione, qui n'avaient pas eu le temps d'arrêter Lina, se tournèrent vers Xellos et virent que ce dernier arborait un petit sourire moqueur. Ils sourirent eux aussi car ils avaient compris que s'il n'avait pas été prof, Xellos aurait depuis longtemps fait quelque chose du genre à Malfoy et il était content que Lina l'ait fait. Puis, Xellos d'avança.  
  
« Bon, je crois qu'il va falloir faire quelque chose pour ce cher Malfoy qui est devenu un glaçon. Je vais l'amener à l'infirmerie. Le démon que je suis ne connaît rien à la magie blanche. »  
  
À ce-moment, Dumbledore, McGonagal et Rogue arrivèrent. Ils figèrent lorsqu'ils virent Malfoy dans le bloc de glace. Ils avaient entendu Lina, mais ils s'étaient pas douter qu'elle irait si loin. Rogue se tourna vers Lina d'un air mauvais.  
  
« Vous! Vous méritez d'être expulsée sur le champs!  
  
- Allons, allons, répondit Xellos avant que Lina ait pu répliquer, calmez- vous. J'ai assisté à toute la scène et je peux vous garantir que mademoiselle Lina a agit en légitime défense, car monsieur Malfoy s'était ouvertement moqué d'elle.  
  
- Je vais voir ce que je vais faire, dit Dumbledore, mais ce n'est assurément pas très grave. Dans le pire des cas, monsieur Malfoy s'en tirera avec un bon rhume. En attendant, veuillez poursuivre votre journée normalement. »  
  
Puis, avec un sort de lévitation, Dumbledore s'éloigna avec Malfoy, suivi de McGonagal et de Rogue, toujours frustré.  
  
« La classe est terminée, dit Xellos, mais nous continueront la prochaine fois! »  
  
Les élèves s'éloignèrent.  
  
« Je le savais, dit Lina, il avait encore une idée derrière la tête!  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? demanda Harry  
  
- C'est évident qu'il déteste ce Malfoy autant que moi, même si Malfoy est maléfique. En tant que prof, il ne pouvait rien faire alors il s'est arrangé pour que je fasse quelque chose. La preuve, c'est qu'il sait pertinemment que je ne supporte pas les limaces.  
  
- En tout cas, c'était très drôle! dit Ron.  
  
- Oh oui! renchérit Harry.  
  
- Au fait, demanda Lina, c'est quoi notre prochain cours?  
  
- Potion, dit Hermione  
  
- Qui enseigne ça? questionna Lina  
  
- Rogue, soupira Hary.  
  
- On non! cria Lina. C'est pas vrai! 


	6. Un cours des plus mouvementé

Chapitre 6 : Un cours des plus mouvementé

Après plusieurs gémissements de Lina, les 4 amis finirent tout de même par arriver à leur cours de potion. Dès leur entrée, Rogue, qui était déjà là, jeta un regard meurtrier à Lina. « Ça augure bien » pensa-t-elle. Elle reconnu quelques personnes, dont Crabe et Goyle, qui faisait partie de Serpentard. « De mieux en mieux », si dit-elle. « Ce Malefoy va encore être avec moi ». Il s'assit à côté d'Hermione.

« Sortez vos chaudrons , dit Rogue.

-Dites donc vous! s'exclama Lina. La politesse ça s'apprend! »

Tous les élèves s'exclamèrent. Rogue devint rouge de rage.

« Vous ne viendrez pas m'apprendre comment agir dans ma classe!

- Faut pas me manquez de respect! J'exige des excuses immédiate et recommencer votre classe! »

Rogue ne se contenait plus. Lina lui lançait un regard de défit. IL s'approcha d'elle en rageant.

« Espèce de petite … »

-Bonjour! »

Tous les élèves sursautèrent. Lina et Rogue aussi. Sans que personne ne s'en soit rendu compte, Xellos s'était retrouver assis sur une table à côté de Lina et Rogue.

« Quand est-ce que tu est arrivé là?! J'ai failli faire une crise cardiaque!

-Je suis venu ramener monsieur Malefoy dans votre classe, professeur Rogue. IL devrait arriver sous peu » répondit Xellos tout sourire.

Effectivement, peine eu-t-il prononcé ces paroles que Malefoy entrait dans la classe. Silencieusement, la tête baissée, il s'assit à sa place. Harry, Ron et Hermionne n'en revennait pas. De leurs 4 années d'études, jamais personne n'avais réussi à faire baisser la tête à se point à Malefoy. Pourtant cette petite nouvelle avait réussi en à peine 1 avant-midi. Décidément, elle ne cesserait jamais de les étonner.

« Bon, moi je me sauve, je vous laisse à votre classe mon petit Rogue chéri , dit Xellos.

-Ne m'appelez pas comme ça!!! », hurla Rogue, mais Xellos était déjà parti.

Après cette interruption, le cours reprit. Pendant 5 ou 6 minutes, tout se passa bien. Soudain, on entendit un éternuement venant de la direction de Malefoy. Lina hurla de rire, suivie bientôt des autres élèves.

« QUOI!!! hurla Malefoy

- Il a attrapé le rhume!!!, c'exclama Lina entre deux pouffement de rire.

- Tu peut bien parlé toi, espèce de sorcière à deux sous sans la moindre poitrine. Tout est de ta faute!!! »

Lina cessa de rire soudainement. Ses trois amis comprirent pourquoi. Malefoy avait touché un point sensible. Malgré les avertissements de Rogue pour que le cours recommence, Lina s'approcha de Malefoy. Elle prit une grande respiration. Puis :

« Écoute moi bien espèce de sale morveux. Les sale tpe comme toi, dans mon monde, je les extermine!!! Compte toi chanceux que je ne le fasse pas ici parce que je ne donnerais pas cher de la peau de tes fesses! Tu n'es qu'un gosse de riche, égoïste, prétentieux, vraiment horrible, tout pourri de l'intérieur et je peux même dire de L,estrieur, tu Na, aucune puissance, tu es tellement peureux que tu ne peux pas te déplacer sans te espèces de garde du corps qui sont encore pire que toi, si c'est possible, tu est tellement faible que même tes anticorps n'ont aucune force et compte toi chanceux que je n'ai plus de souffle parce que je continuerais encore!!!! »

Malefoy bouillonnait de rage. Jamais avant un élève lui avait parler de la sorte. Il attrapa sa baguette à toute vitesse et voulu jeter un sort à Lina, amis elle fut plus vite que lui. « Flare Arrow! » Une flèche de feu sorti, mais Malefoy l'évita de justesse. Lina continua sans répit, elle était pratiquement en train de détruire le laboratoire. Les élèves de réfugièrent sous leurs table. À ce moment, un entendit Rogue crier : « ÇA SUFFI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ». Lina arrête nette, surprise. « TOUT LE MONDE DEHORS!!!! ON REPREND AU PROCHAIN COURS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! » Tout le monde sorti. Le trio alla voir Lina. « Tu te rend compte!!! , dit Ron. Tu as réussi à faire annuler tes 2 premiers cours!!

-Mouais, répondit Lina, mais autant Rogue que Malefoy me tapent toujours sur les nerfs. Je vais aller manger, ça va me calmer .»

Pendant ce temps, Xellos, qui s'était caché dans un coin de la classe, si disait en souriant : « J'ai vraiment bien fait d'accepter ce poste! »


End file.
